codebreakerseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Leander Marcus Ethryne
Leander Marcus Stevhren-Vasilyevich Ethryne (Russian: Леандр Маркус Стеврен-Васильевич Этрин tr. Leandr Markus Stevren-Vasil'yevich Etrin; born 1 November 2324 IK November 314 RE) is the Second Prince of the Eurasian Empire, and the son of the 77th Emperor Jonathan Lawrence Ethryne with his Empress Consort, English York Duchess Vivienne Wilson. He is the younger brother of Crown Prince Alden and Princess Eriena; the older twin brother of Princess Luciana, who was born eleven minutes after him; and the older brother of Prince Vincent. He is currently the youngest member of the Order of Gallia Reims, and be accepted as part of its intelligence, strategy and tactical unit due to his immense IQ that is labeled to be of 164. Biography Early Life Leander was born on 1 November 2324 Imperiya Kalendar at Axial Palace in Lutetia, France as the son of the 77th Emperor of the Eurasian Empire, Jonathan Lawrence Ethryne, and his Empress consort, former English York Duchess Vivienne Wilson. He was born eleven minutes before his younger twin Luciana. He was defined to be distant among kids around his age, but was incredibly closed to his twin that they were deemed inseparable until when he was three years old that he almost died due to typhoid fever that forced the two of them apart for days until his fever descends. Since that moment, Leander accepted that they may be twins but it doesn't mean that they'll be together always. He was considered to be the smartest among his siblings. He learned how to write and speak the alphabet at the age of three years old. He was a piano and violin prodigy, and he began composing his own songs at five years old. He was also a self-learned and accomplished painter and mechanic. At the age of seven, he can speak thirteen other languages (English, Latin, French, Russian, German, Dutch, Polish, Spanish, Portuguese, Italian, Greek, Hebrew, and Arabian). Before he leave Court to study abroad, his IQ was tested and was found to be an extraordinary genius with a score of 164. Though he was sent to study in Berlin, he mostly skipped his classes to study them on his own. It was mentioned once that his older brother, the Crown Prince Alden, once asked him of a calculus homework, when he was nine years old; and had favored him to be the next emperor due to his intelligence and political view. It was also mentioned that Alden also once asked him to do the fiscal annual report of the Empire when he was just ten years old. Aftermath under construction Physical Description Leander was defined to resemble their father the most (contrary to other's opinion that it was Alden). He has his father's black, curly and thick hair and the trademark Violet eyes of an Ethryne. His hair is also much longer than his brothers. According to his half-cousin Charlotte, he is much more handsome than Alden or Vincent. But probably, this description is not only due to his appearance but as well as due to his personality. He is also the only prince who has an earring by one ear that he changes during occasions, but particularly, he is said to have a cross earring on his left ear. Personality Compared to how his older brother acts, Leander is completely like the other half of his father's personality. His mother had defined that combining him and Alden, they'll have another Jonathan with them. Basically, he appears to be somehow arrogant, timid and short-tempered. Alden defines him that Leander is much fitting to be an Emperor one day than him due to his collected expression. According to Jennifer, Leander always seems to be confident, quiet and has a "special" smile just as Jonathan has and put facade on with the King Julius I Academy body. He incredibly has a gentle and kind heart towards his parents and siblings, especially to Luciana, being his twin. It was shown during the Great Shift that he is indeed competitive when things got rough that he even met Maergyn himself without any permission and willing to sacrifice his life at the time that he rise up in front of Luciana and Vincent who are both defenseless. Abilities under construction Battles under construction Relationships under construction Trivia Character History * Leander means 'brave or lion man' in Latin, and Marcus means 'from the war god Mars or warlike' in English and Latin. His middle name, Wilson, means 'son of William' in English, not to mention that his mother was originally a descendant of the royal family of England. His last name, Ethryne, is a word play with the word 'eternity'. Other Descriptions * His blood type is AB. * He is the most athletic among the siblings. * His favorite sport is baseball and football, just as he is excellent in fencing. * He is a polyglot like his other siblings, and considered to be the best. He understands and speaks twenty other different languages except English fluently: Latin, French, Russian, German, Dutch, Polish, Spanish, Portuguese, Italian, Greek, Hebrew, Arabian, Filipino, Japanese, Finnish, Chinese, Taiwanese, Indonesian, Swahili, and Swedish. Category:Character